An Old Friend
by Chaimera
Summary: NineRose. The Doctor, Rose and Jack are out on the town when Rose runs into an old friend.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Doctor Who. If I did, things would have turned out differently.**

**Ok, so this is to make up for the delay on 'Cross Fire'. I'm sorry. It's just a little something that I wrote over the summer and never got around to posting. I got forgotten and the I dug it up while sorting my files. I hope you like it.**

**An Old Friend**

**By Chaimera**

The Doctor licked his ice cream as he surveyed the busy London street. It was a scorching summer day in 2017 and Rose had dragged the three of them to London for some shopping. The TARDIS was 'parked' not far away down a dark ally way. Rose had hit the shops almost instantly. The Doctor had opted to stay around and keep an eye on things. Watch out for aliens, evil plots to take over the world. All the usual. Jack had said he'd accompany Rose on her trip. The Doctor grinned to himself and shook his head. Poor naïve boy. He had no idea what he was in for.

He grinned again as he saw his two companions coming towards him. Rose was strolling along, sunglasses pushed up on top of her head as she licked her own ice cream. She was dressed in a float-y white top and a short green skirt. The Doctor took a moment to admire the view before she saw him. Jack on the other hand was almost completely obscured by bags. Rose spotted him, smiled, waved and flounced up to him, ice cream in hand, calling for Jack to hurry up.

The Doctor smiled at his young friend as she approached.

"'Ello. So, what crazy fun have you been getting up to? Any invasions?"

He shook his head. "Looks like you've been maxing out my credit card. Again."

"You can't max it out. I checked. And it's not like you're ever going to pay it off. If they ever come for your knee caps, you can just skip the planet."

He nodded. "All true. Quite impressive, eh?"

She grinned. "As if." She stood up on her toes and kissed him, distracting him long enough to swipe his ice cream.

"Oi. You've got your own."

She smiled and licked his cone. "Yeah, but mine's not strawberry."

He grabbed his ice cream back off her and kissed her again. "You will pay for that."

A derisive snort came from behind the mountain of shopping bags.

"Come on you love birds. Give it up before I throw up all over Rose's purchases."

"You dare, and I swear Captain Harkness…" She threatened, waving her ice cream in his direction.

The Doctor laughed and took some of the bags off Jack, shoving some in Rose's direction.

"Alright. We'll dump these back in the TARDIS and then head out for the night."

Jack, considerably taller without the load nodded and smiled. "Could use a night out. Good call."

"Of course."

Rose shook her head and started back towards the TARDIS. The Doctor grinned and peered into the bags he held.

"I like what's in this one." He commented as they walked.

Rose scowled and snatched the bag that held her new underwear. Jack and the Doctor laughed as she stalked ahead and followed.

* * *

A few hours later, the trio were sitting around a table in a bar on the other side of the city. The evening was warm and breezy, so they had grabbed a table outside in the beer garden of the establishment. Jack was eyeing a young woman who had just walked past and Rose was teasing the Doctor about… something. Jack suddenly leapt to his feet.

"I'll be getting the next round. What'll it be then?"

"Pint." Said the Doctor, distracted as Rose leant across the table to get her bag.

"Peach Schnapps and Coke please Jack. And actually get us the drinks before you go after that poor girl, yeah?"

Jack grinned at her. "You know me two well Rosie."

"Uh huh." She looked down at the Doctor as she stood. "I'm going to the ladies. Back in a sec."

Rose battled her way through the crowded pub to get to the toilets.

She was on her way back when someone grabbed her outside the pub and dragged her down the side street, hand clamped over her mouth.

She managed to kick out and she heard a yell of surprise and pain as she jumped away and turned to view her attempted abductor. She stared in shock.

"Adam?"

He looked up at her with a certain… loathing in his eyes.

"Rose. I thought I'd say hi." As he spoke he grabbed her again and spun them around so he was pinning her against the wall.

"You haven't changed much. How long has it been then? For you."

"Oh, about a month or two. Give or take. It's really hard to keep track."

"I bet. All that time travel. Space travel. Seen some cool stuff, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. We were on this really cool planet last week…" She began rambling, not liking the look in Adam's eyes and wondering how long it would take the Doctor to come and find her.

"So then Jack jumped over the wall and landed in a giant pile of…"

"Jack? Who the hell is Jack?"

Rose shrugged. "Just a companion. We picked him up during World War Two. Nice guy, if a bit one minded."

"How long?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "How long what?"

"How long has he been with you?"

"Um, maybe three weeks. Possibly a month. Like I said, it's really hard to keep track."

"A month. You barely had me a week before you kicked me out. Left me with this thing in my head."

"Hey, that is your own fault and it nearly got us killed."

His grip on her arms tightened, almost painfully.

"Ok Adam, I think it's time that I should be going."

"I don't think so."

"Uh huh. Hey, does clicking your fingers still open your head."

He laughed. "Do you think I'd b that stupid."

Rose thought it best not to answer that question.

"I can close it like that but I changed to opening word to some obscure word from an old kids movie."

"What? Like supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?"

She gaped as the door in Adams forehead opened up. He jumped backwards and snapped his fingers, closing it.

Rose bit down hard on her lip to stop from laughing. "You know, I can say that backwards. It's in the song."

He stared at her.

"Mary Poppins was one of my favourite movies as a kid."

He jumped forward, pinning her to the wall again. "Supercali…murmph."

He pressed his hand over her mouth. "Enough. So, how do you think your Doctor would react if his precious companion went missing?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Mur nuf frelly frillem mafrill"

"What?" He removed his hand.

"I said, you are not really villain material. We've taken on Daleks and Jagra things, we can take on you. Easy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Rose, who is this?"

Adam yelped as he was hauled of Rose by a tall American.

"You wouldn't be cheating on the good Doctor now, would you?"

Adams mouth dropped open. "You said you were just friends."

She shrugged again. "I guess I lied."

Jack sighed and shook Adam slightly. "Rose?"

"Oh, right. Adam, this is Captain Jack Harkness. Jack, this is Adam."

"As in stupid Adam?"

"Yup."

Jack set Adam on his feet. "Heh. You're legendary you know. Do you really have a door in your head."

He nodded and looked at his feet.

Rose giggled. "You know, he opens it with a line from Mary Poppins."

"That stupid kids move you like?"

She nodded with glee.

"So, what were you doing back here?" He looked at her sternly.

"Oh don't give me that. Adam here is still sore about me and the Doctor leaving him, so he thought he'd exact a little revenge by abducting me."

"Who was going to abduct you?"

The Doctor rounded the corner with a stern look on his face and Adam paled.

Rose jerked a thumb in Adams direction, who was still being held at the collar by Jack.

"What's he doing here?"

"He was trying to exact his revenge."

"Oh, really." The Doctor snapped his fingers but Rose just laughed.

"He opens it now with supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

The Doctor laughed as Adam frantically clicked his fingers, closing his forehead.

He grabbed Rose's hand and motioned to Jack to follow and they all left, leaving Adam slightly shell shocked in the street.

The sat back down at their table once more and took their drinks.

"So, that was Adam." Commented Jack as his eyes followed a group of women down the street.

"Yeah."

"He's a bit…"

"Pretty?" said the Doctor and Rose in unison.

Jack frowned. "Not as pretty as me."

End

**I really can say it backwards you know. Well, review and tell me all.**

**Slán**


End file.
